


Antarctic Arc

by aeroisst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, discs and revenge ?, techno alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroisst/pseuds/aeroisst
Summary: "Welcome home, Theseus." Technoblade's voice rang out before cackling, a scream fell from Tommy's lips at the sight of all those wither skulls.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Antarctic Arc

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY OWN TAKE ON TOMMY'S ALLIANCE WITH TECHNOBLADE. IT'LL FOLLOW THE LORE OF THE DREAM SMP TO A POINT. 
> 
> i will try to update every other sunday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy getting himself into trouble? More likely than you think.

The water was cold as it washed over him, filling his nose and ears. He could hear the clicking and squeaking of dolphins not so far away. Soon his lungs started to burn, so with that he rushed back up to the surface. 

_He wasn’t my friend, he wasn’t here to help me. He was only here to watch me._

Tommy’s mind was racing as he swam back to shore. The salty water burned his eyes and his heart was racing. He really jumped off that tower, he almost ended his last life right then and there. Tommy was lost, angry, and feeling so many more emotions as he picked up a brown jacket and a glowing compass. 

The blond shook his head, trying to get the water from his hair, much like how a dog or a cat would shake water from their fur. Tommy was mumbling underneath his breath about how dream was going to finally leave him to his own accord and how he could take that time to get everything back. _The Discs, I must get them back._

Tommy knew what he had to do.

The teenager started walking away from it all, from where he was exiled to. One last glance to the previously blown up tents and Logstedshire. He was glad to be leaving to fully start all over again. With a heavy heart he continued walking, the temperature started getting colder as he got closer to the snowy terrain of where his older brother lives. The one that’s still alive, somehow, that is. 

Icy wind blew through his hair, causing it to start freezing up. The jacket is pulled closer to his body, _It should be around here, somewhere._ Though Tommy's brain was focusing on many things at once, he was more focused on finding where Technoblade resided, mainly just to steal from him because why even bother in making things yourself when you can already find things pre-made by someone else for free ! (it's free as long as you're not caught.) 

His fingers were slowly losing feeling, his nose hurting just as much as the tips of his fingers. The fact that he had somehow lost a shoe doesn’t help his case. After what felt like forever, he finally saw light and smoke in the sky through all the snow that was falling. Tommy gasped and tried to walk faster, but ended up tripping over himself and face planting right into the snow. His face burning as he got up and within minutes he made it to the doorstep. 

The door creaked open, the blond haired boy stuck his head in and furrowed his eyebrows in disgust at the sight of villagers in boats. Tommy stepped into the house, slamming the door behind him. “Hello!?” Tommy yelled, not caring for the fact that Technoblade could literally _k_ _ill_ him. When he got no response, he shrugged and started going through the many chests that were just stacked along the wall. While humming a song he took things and replaced them with wheat and dirt blocks, just because. 

The blond got more curious about the house, climbing up the ladder, and screaming when his eyes landed on the enderman that was just sitting in a boat. Upon realizing that it’s stuck in the boat, he started laughing, “LOOK AT THIS LITTLE PISS BABY.” After those words left Tommy's mouth, the enderman started screaming. Tommy flinched and climbed back down the ladder, not really wanting to deal with an angry piss baby of an enderman. Tommy climbed all the way down and made it into the basement of Technoblade’s house. 

“Time to make my base or hide out, or whatever it’s called.” Tommy announced before going into a corner and just digging down. Once he cleared out an area, he put down chests, a bed and The Log and The Bell. Tommy climbed back out of his little hole and climbed back up into the house, in search of armor and something that’ll warm him up. He also needed to clean himself up a little bit, to feel better. “Gonna have a pep in my step now!” Tommy chirps happily as he placed a helmet upon his head, casually just taking more of Techno’s stuff. 

* * *

Maybe a day later as Tommy was walking around outside talking to Ghost-bur, not worried about the fact that Technoblade was only 100 or so feet away. The blond caught sight of his pink haired older brother and decked it, “Sorry Ghost-bur, I gotta go!” 

“Huh, what? Okay, bye Tommy!” Ghost-bur’s echoing voice said before it faded away and with that Tommy started running towards the house as fast as he could. A faint, 'HUH?' could be heard before he closed the door shut behind him. Surely enough Technoblade was in the house, “what are you doing in my house Tommy?” 

“It’s our house!” Tommy opened the door, allowing monsters in from outside, “it’s their house too!” The teenager screeched before running away. The monsters distracted Technoblade as Tommy hid away into his little hole. 

“AHHH, MY VILLAGERS!” Techno screamed, which caused the blond to burst out giggling, “Sounds like you're having a bad day!” And seconds after Tommy said that, Techno fell into Tommy's burrow. “Tommy, why are you in my house?” Technoblade sounded panicked and just plain tired. Tommy shrugged in response before screeching again, “I CAN EXPLAIN BUT FIRST LOOK AT THAT SIGN!” 

Techno glanced at the said sign, and sighed heavily once he finished reading it. ' _No pussys allowed.'_

“That’s nice and all Tommy, but you're still not answering my question!” He sounded exasperated, “Why are you IN MY HOUSE?!” Techno raised his voice, causing Tommy to burst out laughing. “Okay so, I had a friend who I thought was my friend and then it turns out that he's not my friend, or is he ? I dunno but I'm here now! And I want my discs back.” Tommy rambled slightly, before flashing his sibling a bright smile of teeth with braces. Techno sighed again, his hands covering his face, he pulled on his own cheeks before staring at Tommy with a blank stare. “I'll give you two choices; you leave or you join me.” 

Tommy laughed, again, it sounded nervous this time. “Join you? Why would I EVER do that?” the blond asked, tilting his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Techno smirked, “you want your discs back, right? I can help you.” 

With wide blue eyes, Tommy shook his head, “Nope! Not joining you, pig man! You killed Tubbo!” he exclaimed before climbing up the many ladders and running outside into the cold. Technoblade followed soon after. He caught up to Tommy, “I just want my revenge and you want your discs back, we could and can work together to get what we want.” 

Tommy stopped and just side eyed techno, “Don't you just want to take down the fucking government?” Techno nodded, “Anarchy baby!” The oldest out of the two chirps. “We could cause so much chaos-” Techno starts speaking but alas, Tommy had to interrupt him. “You killed my best friend.” The youngest wasn't going to let this go. “I _had_ to, Tommy.” Technoblade sounded tired as he spoke, placing pressure on the word had.

Tommy stares at Technoblade for longer, focusing on the older’s fanged smile, the crooked crown upon his head and the thick cape around his shoulders. The blue was a nice shade, it contrasted nicely against his hair. 

“Okay, so if we did work together, i'm not helping you with your big terrorism. Just a small bit of terrorism.” Tommy states, “I just want my discs back.” Techno nodded, “Of course of course, but we’ll continue talking about the rest of the details later. But now, just follow me.” Technoblade started to walk away towards a mountain side, Tommy was confused but still followed. “See this Tommy?” Techno asked. Tommy nodded, “yeah I do-” The wall dropped into the ground and he was met with the sight of many chests and wither skulls along the wall. 

  
" **Welcome home, Theseus.** " Technoblade's voice rang out before cackling, a scream fell from Tommy's lips at the sight of all those wither skulls.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone who finds this has a good day/night!!   
>  this was worded differently before but i had to edit it a bit more! next chapter may be out within this week any time ranging from 12pm est to 9pm est.  
> after winter break, the updates will be weekly on sunday!


End file.
